


家暴和童婚的双重噩梦

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [16]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！把北方慢车谋杀案的三世剧情串烧成一世来写了，实在搞不明白这穿来穿去的神奇剧情，干脆都一锅炖，糊一桶。别问我为什么警察不看摄像头，我也很好奇为什么明星大侦探的火车里不多安几个无死角摄像头。
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	家暴和童婚的双重噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 把北方慢车谋杀案的三世剧情串烧成一世来写了，实在搞不明白这穿来穿去的神奇剧情，干脆都一锅炖，糊一桶。
> 
> 别问我为什么警察不看摄像头，我也很好奇为什么明星大侦探的火车里不多安几个无死角摄像头。

“肖战先生，对于您被指控作为“灭暴”肖洒，杀害您的丈夫和父亲，以及蝴蝶枪王一案，您还有什么要补充的？”

肖战木然地坐在审讯室的椅子上，因为激动，两片好看的薄唇微微颤抖着。他舔了舔干涸的唇，似是在想着如何为自己辩解，铐在椅子上的双手下意识地握了握拳，随即又脱力地松开。

肖战低垂下头，清瘦的身躯无助地陷在椅背里：“我真的什么也不知道……”

询问的警察见问不出什么来，索性烦躁地挥挥手，两名刑警给肖战解开椅子上的束缚，用手铐铐了肖战的双手，把他押回牢房。

“师父，我觉得，他真的不是凶手。”一名警察收拾着桌面上的纸笔，随口一说。

“那可未必，俗话说，越是看起来不可能的人越有可能是罪犯。”另外一名资历久的老刑警回了一句。

“可是这都审了三次了，看他那个失魂落魄的样子……怎么看也不像是穷凶极恶的杀人凶手。”小警察小声反驳道。

“嗨，这你就不懂了。从感性上说，这可能是凶手的伪装，博取你的同情，给你造成他很无辜的预先错觉；从理性上说，他没有不在场证明，并且他有充足的杀人动机。无论如何，我们都要凭证据说话，不错杀一个好人，也不放过一个坏人！”

“哐当——”

监狱沉重的铁门缓缓打开，又缓缓关上。

肖战孤零零地坐在狭小的单人牢房里，忧郁的双眼失神地望着牢房掉漆的墙皮。

他被关进这里已经一周了。

几天之前，他还是闻名遐迩的竹笛演奏家，穿着精美的高定白色龙纹礼服在各地巡回演出。

可是天有不测风云，如今的他，不过是一个背负了三桩命案的在监嫌疑人，连自由行动的权利也被彻底剥夺。

警察审问了他三次，结果都是一无所获。

肖战叹了口气，搓了搓被铐得酸痛的双手，抬眼望见窗外漆黑的夜色，铺开床上的被褥准备就寝。

今夜注定是个不安宁的夜晚，窗外的野风呼啦啦地咆哮着，从铁窗的空隙中钻进避无可避的牢房，凄冷的雨大滴大滴地砸向地面，哀怨涕泣有如幽魂呜咽阵阵。

肖战裹着被子蜷在窄窄的床上，原本干净舒展的眉眼紧紧地蹙起，仿佛正在经历什么可怕的事情。

他睡的极不安稳，被中单薄的身子畏惧地颤抖着，哆嗦的唇瓣中时不时发出几声可怜的呜咽。

“小战——？”

“小战？！”

“好孩子，快出来吧，爸爸保证不打你！”男人扯下腰间的皮带，拽在手里野蛮地挥舞着。

年幼的肖战捂着嘴，瑟瑟发抖地藏在橱柜的角落里，倚着炸弹似的煤气罐，大气也不敢出。

昨日被殴打出的伤痕历历在目，手臂上青一道紫一道的伤痕狰狞地横在红肿的肌肤上，不少已经结了一层干涸的血痂，看起来触目惊心。

很难想象，这个模样清秀干净，只有十二岁的男孩，身上却遍布这样骇人的伤痕。

“这死孩子，躲哪去了？！”男人见找不到肖战，把皮带顺手插进腰间，开始挨个翻找家里的橱柜：“小战？快出来吧～”

越来越近了……

就在男人背对他的一瞬间，肖战几乎是火速冲出橱柜，径直往屋外跑——

随着一声幼小的身体狠狠摔在地上的响声，肖战一个趔趄，倒在坚硬冰冷的地板上。

厨房门口赫然横着一根用绳子系成的绊索。

“哼，小兔崽子，老子早知道你龟儿子的要玩这招！”男人暴怒的声音在肖战上方响起，随着一声“咔哒”的锁链声，肖战的脖颈上被栓了一根三指粗的铁链，男人就这么拖拽着他往卧室走。

“爸！不要！求您了！”肖战惊惧地颤抖着，恐惧的眼泪止不住地流，他望着眼前残暴的生身父亲，希冀用血缘唤起父亲最后的怜悯。

肖父打开卧室门，将毫无反抗之力的肖战提溜小鸡似的扔进去，转身把门反锁了两圈。

“不要……爸！您放过我吧！……爸！”肖战吓得连连往后缩，猝不及防后背碰到一个冰冷的物体，他转头一看，顿时浑身的血液都凝固了——

“死贱人，还敢帮你这小崽子逃跑！死了活该！”

母亲的尸体横在卧室的地板上，已然冰冷，殷红的血从母亲破碎的头骨中缓缓淌下，在地板上开出一朵凄艳的花。

“妈！妈！您怎么了！我是小战啊！您的小战！您看看小战吧！”肖战扑到母亲的尸身上号啕大哭，猝不及防颈链被男人拽住，一把狠狠拖到地上，皮带的影子在眼前一晃而过，肖战下意识地伸手格挡，手臂上立刻火辣辣地疼起来。

“小骚货！老子给你安排的亲事哪点不好？还敢想着逃跑！”男人说着，死命往肖战身上踹了一脚，毫不留情地将浑身是伤的少年踢倒在地上。

皮带狂风暴雨般砸在身上，肖战被打得直哭，想要躲闪又被男人拽着颈链死死踩住，肖战迫不得已蜷成小小的一团，神情凄楚地哀求道：“爸！别打了！我答应您……我以后不跑了……”

“我不跑了……”

“我愿意嫁人……”

男人一直抽到双手脱力，，手软筋麻，才意犹未尽地扔开血淋淋的皮带。

“明天就给老子嫁过去！看你这死妈的小婊子往哪跑！”

肖战被锁在卧室里，伏在母亲的尸身上无助地哭泣，直到彻底哭不动了，才渐渐倚着母亲早已僵冷的怀抱昏睡过去。

第二天一早，卧室的门锁转了两转，打开了。

一个高大阴暗的身影遮住了门外的几乎所有光线，巨大的影子投射在地板上，好似恶魔的剪影，牢牢罩住了弱小无助的男孩。

肖战惊恐地转过身，还没来得及起身，便被暴躁的肖父一把扯着链子拽出了房间。

房间里坐着几个模样冷峻的黑衣人，为首的是一个西装革履穿金戴银的老头，戴着墨镜，一头斑白的头发看起来比肖父的年龄还大。

“这是小儿肖战，您看看，怎么样？”肖父一脸自豪地拽着肖战，把肖战直往那个糟老头那里推。

“哎呀呀，不错不错～”糟老头翘起兰花指取下墨镜，露出一张爬满皱纹和老年斑的干瘪脸庞，两只矍铄狡诈的眼睛贼溜溜地藏在皱皮的缝隙里，贪婪地打量面前稚嫩惊怯的男孩。

糟老头径直把肖战的衣服揭到胸口，粗砺地双手粗鲁地抚着少年光洁的肌肤，摁住两颗娇嫩的红缨大肆揉捏，两颗娇滴滴的红果立刻发烫肿胀起来。

肖战怕疼地呜咽几声，又没有力气逃跑，被老头铁箍一般的手臂死死地禁锢着，那双恶心猥琐的手蹂躏够了那两粒乳尖，沿着腰线一路滑下，脱下少年的底裤。

“不要！不要！”腿间一凉，肖战立刻意识到自己的处境，已经初懂人事的少年难堪地哭起来，奋力扭着腰肢想要躲闪，被肖父扯住颈链一耳光扇在脸上：“给老子老实点！”

肖战抽抽搭搭地抹着眼泪，看着那个老头握住自己水嫩的玉茎撸动，脏手在他的私处肆意抚摸，手上粗糙的老茧摩挲着少年未开苞的柔软蕊穴，激起少年敏感的腿根一阵阵地战栗。

“好，好啊！”糟老头心满意足地收回手，接过一旁的保镖递来的真丝手绢擦了擦，“这孩子我收了。”

“瞧您说的哪里话！能伺候您，是小儿的福分！”肖父喜不自胜连连点头，使劲推搡了肖战一把，“死小子！还不快叫老公！”

肖战眼泪汪汪地望着眼前那个看起来能当他爷爷的糟老头，喉头哽咽着，一句话也说不出来。

“没事，孩子没开苞，还认生。”老头握住肖父的手，“那我们这就走了，你说的事，两三天，就成！”

肖父喜不自胜：“多谢您！”把肖战脖子上的那根链条递给保镖，嘱咐道：“这孩子精的很，跑了好几回，可得把他看牢了！”

保镖拽着肖战，跟着那个糟老头，离开了这座肖战从小长大的单元楼，把肖战塞进了一辆精致如铁笼的小轿车，拿黑布蒙了肖战的双眼带走了……

“小战，别害怕，我会保护你的……”

“小战……”

“等我……”

肖战疲惫地睁开双眼，发现自己好好地躺在囚室的床上。

又梦见以前的事了吗……

昨夜痛苦的梦境让他精疲力尽，他揉揉微痛的眉心，扶着床榻慢慢坐起来。

脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉的，梦境尽头那个低沉而富有磁性的男声经久不息地在脑海中回响。

“小战……”

“等我……”

肖战紧蹙着眉，仔细搜索了记忆，却没有关于这个声音的任何印象。

这个声音已经不是第一次出现了，他总会伴随梦魇的出现，仿佛是一个予人安眠的天使，在困厄的梦境中布下救赎的光辉。

到底是……

“嘿！起来吃饭吧。”狱警敲了敲牢房的门。

肖战叹了口气，理理因昨晚夜不安眠而有些凌乱的头发，跟着狱警走出牢门。

…………

“肖战先生，对于这些在您的住处找到的东西，您真的一点印象也没有吗？”

一个证物箱被往肖战眼前推了推，里面赫然放着“灭暴”常用的一副面具，一把手枪，还有几个弹壳。

肖战看了一眼，果断摇摇头：“我真的什么都不知道。”

“很好，那我们换个问题。您的资料显示，您目前是未婚，对吗？”

肖战点点头。

“那请问，您能否解释一下，为什么您要隐瞒婚史？”

肖战的瞳孔蓦地一缩，似是被触发了什么开关，铐在椅背上的双手微颤起来，他竭力让自己保持冷静，惊慌地望着四周，眼神里弥漫出恐惧的神色，“不……我只是……我是被迫的……”

“您有什么隐情，不妨讲出来，我们会尽力帮助您的，同时也能有助于早日洗清您的嫌疑，还您清白。”

肖战的双手紧紧地握着，他哆嗦着唇，漂亮的喉结轻轻滚动了两下，仿佛在做什么性命攸关的生死决定，最后，他长吁一口气，终于下定了决心：“我告诉你们吧……”

糟老头把肖战押回了他在郊区的私人豪宅，这个饥渴的老淫棍专门拿年幼的地坤泄欲，采补他们的元阳延年益寿。

糟老头很钟意肖战，一路上就对肖战各种猥亵，贪婪地爱抚肖战白嫩的脸颊，把手伸进少年的衣物，揉弄细腻的腿根和娇嫩的私处。

肖战哭着挣扎，拼命想要撞开车门跳车，他激烈的反抗惹恼了那个老淫棍，被狠狠扇了几记耳光，摁着头往座椅上磕。

肖战倒在座椅上，捂着被扇肿的脸颊无助地抽泣着，那个糟老头一脸淫笑地拽过无力反抗的他，撕碎了染血的衣物，用安全带捆了男孩双手，就在车上粗暴地强奸了肖战。

肖战难受地呜咽着，哭腔都被顶得破碎，那糟老头在他身体里射了好几回，直到到达目的地才从他身体里恋恋不舍地退出来。

昏死过去的肖战被保镖用一张床单裹了身子，抬一具毫无生机的尸体一般，送进了那座守卫森严的囚笼。当天晚上，他就成了糟老头的泄欲的对象，只等他年满十八岁登记结婚，就是这个糟老头名正言顺的夫人。

婚姻是爱情的坟墓，更何况没有爱情的童婚呢？嫁人之后的生活并不美好，甚至更糟。那个糟老头不但没日没夜地奸污肖战，甚至变本加厉地虐打他。年幼的肖战被锁在卧室里无力逃脱，根本反抗不了年长的丈夫的粗暴索取，常常被蹂躏得昏死过去。

“救命……救命……”肖战在睡梦中无意识地抽噎着，接连的折磨之后，他早已喊哑了嗓子，凭着逃离的本能呼唤根本不可能的救赎。

也就是这个时候，那个声音第一次出现在梦境里。

在他与糟老头有了夫妻之实的第二年，十四岁的肖战怀上了身孕。

肖战并不知道这件事，那个糟老头也不知道，照样对着肖战拳打脚踢。

等到肖战捂着剧痛的腹部倒在地上，疼得几乎昏厥过去，腿间的鲜血染红了豪华的波斯地毯时，孩子已经保不住了。

奄奄一息的肖战被紧急抬到卧室里安置，传了大夫急救，给肖战打了点滴，，止血，清宫……

这个时候，那个奇怪的声音又出现了。

肖战捡了一条命，只是身子受了重创，需要在床上静养一段时间。医生警告了那个心怀不轨的糟老头，要是在肖战养病期间强迫他承欢，可能肖战再也不会有孩子了。

就在肖战卧床养病的这段时日里，庄园莫名其妙地发生了一起火灾。

肖战醒来已经是在医院里，报应不爽，那个糟老头死在了火场中，作为他名副其实的妻室，肖战继承了相当一笔客观的遗产。

出院之后，肖战用这笔钱远走高飞到了异地，进入一所著名的音乐学院学习竹笛，成为了如今闻名全国的竹笛演奏家。

“那么，火灾发生的当晚，您在干什么？”

“我躺在床上睡着，后来醒了就在医院了。”肖战的语气十分诚恳，回想起幼时这些不堪的记忆，这个可怜的青年微微颤抖着，如同一直受惊的雏鸟。

小警察给肖战倒了一杯温水，肖战感谢地接过，礼貌地道谢，小口小口优雅地啜饮起来。

年长一些的刑警双手支着下巴，暗暗打量面前沉默而忧郁的青年，可能是幼年的阴影，这个不幸的人极易受惊，被关在这里的一周一直都是那种惊怯的状态，从他的供词和表现来看，的确不像是在撒谎。

等肖战的情绪平静下来，老刑警又问：“甄鬼您认识吗？”

甄鬼，甄小妹？——

“小战哥哥！别走！小战哥哥！你说过要和我一起玩抖音娃娃的！小战哥哥……”

肖战点头：“我和她很熟。以前都住在铁路边边大院的时候，她和我是很好的朋友。后来，我被父亲送人之后，就再也没有见过她。”

“蝴蝶枪王就是甄鬼。”

“什么？！”肖战差点跳起来，手铐因为剧烈的动作哗哗作响，他跌坐回椅子里，身子深深地陷入椅背里，“甄小妹不是已经死了吗？”

“哦，为什么您认为她已经死了呢？”

“我在报纸上看过一起火车事故，是甄化学，也就是甄小妹的继父，带着甄小妹上火车，后来那辆火车发生了爆炸，父女二人都身亡了。”肖战回忆起自己在报纸上看见的那篇报道，心口一阵抽痛。

甄小妹告诉他，他是地坤，她是天乾，等他长大了，她愿意娶他。

“甄小妹逃过一劫，由于自己一直被继父甄化学家暴，她怕甄化学没有死，自己又得继续被家暴，就谎称自己不是甄小妹，之后被一对吴姓夫妇收养，再然后就成了我们口中的“蝴蝶枪王”。”

“原来是这样……”肖战难过地低下头。

“好了，我们回归刚才的问题。您是“灭暴”吗？”

“不是。”肖战矢口否认，双手紧张地绞着：“我根本不知道他跟我有什么关系。”

“因为甄鬼家暴她的前夫贾昀，而“灭暴”又专杀家暴者，所以，我们怀疑是“灭暴”杀了蝴蝶枪王，也就是甄小妹。”

“我怎么可能杀掉甄小妹呢？”肖战连连摇头，“她是唯一除了我的母亲之外，在我的童年给我温暖的人。”提及少时悲惨的经历，肖战的眼眶红了。童年阴影似乎是他致命的一处伤疤，只要提及就会剧痛无比。

把这个可怜的年轻人送回牢房，一老一少两个刑警看着复杂的案件卷宗发呆。

还是没有什么进展。种种证据表明肖战极有可能，甚至就是死亡骑士“灭暴”，可是根据他的供词和表像又完全不像是他所为。

那么只有一种特别不可能的可能……

“头儿，杀害贾昀的凶手找到了！”

“就是甄鬼，我们从她的手机记录里发现，甄鬼联系了一名杀手，约好如果她身亡，就杀掉她的前夫贾昀给她陪葬！”

甄鬼这个女子从小遭遇家暴，却又在成年后成为自己最痛恨的人，家暴一心爱着自己的丈夫，就连已经离异也不放过对方，自己死了还要拉着无辜的前夫垫背，真是令人唏嘘不已。

老刑警沉痛地摇摇头，擦了擦手中的老干部陶瓷杯，余光瞥见自己的小徒弟进来，随口问道：“肖战放出去了没？”

小刑警一怔，随即答道：“放了，按照您的吩咐，“灭暴”的那些东西也还给他了，还故意向他透露了一些家暴者的信息。不过……”小刑警皱皱眉，又补充道：“他看起来还是什么都不明白的样子，并且在我提到“家暴”的时候，他还是显得很害怕，甚至很抵触那堆东西……我觉得他无论如何都不像凶手。”

老刑警抿了口水，吹了吹水面上漂浮的茶叶，淡然道：“不急，过几天，自然就知道他是不是真的“灭暴”了。”

几天之后，午夜时分。

一个男人拽着一个女人殴打的身影映在一户人家的墙壁上。

“老子打死你个贱人！”男人挥舞着锅铲，攥住女人的长发，对着女子一阵拳打脚踢。

女子毫无声息地任人摆布，不知道是不是已经被虐打得失去意识。

一个高大而阴暗的人影迅速地一闪而过，躲进巷中的阴影里，扶正脸上绘着黑色暗纹的恐怖面具。

一张卡片无声落地，黑色的背景上赫然是一贯的八个红色血字：

“灭暴到此，家暴停止！”

——是死亡骑士“灭暴”。

“灭暴”仔细观察四周，确认无人尾随，慢慢摸到那户人家附近，纤长漂亮的手指轻轻抚摸腰间别着的那把结束了无数家暴者生命的正义手枪。

就在男人再度挥起锅铲的时候，“灭暴”迅雷不及掩耳地掏出手枪，对着男人的头部连开三枪，说那时迟那时快，整个屋子瞬间灯火通明，原来那个女人不过是个塑料人偶，从楼上楼下隔壁的房间里冲出无数荷枪实弾的警察，将“灭暴”当场抓获。

方才施暴的男人揭开防弹头盔，露出老刑警的脸，笑着看向面前咬牙切齿的“灭暴”道：“如果你不想伤害肖战，就把枪放下。”

………

审讯室内。

“怎么称呼？”老刑警转着手中的签字笔，微笑面对危险。

“肖洒。”眼前的肖战，或者说，“灭暴”毫不在意地把脸转向一边，翻着白眼斜视着审讯室的墙壁，俨然一副酷炫狂霸拽的模样，和那个忧郁可怜的肖战判若两人。

“肖战知道你的存在吗？”

“不知道。我还没准备好告诉他。”肖洒挑了挑眉，“在我杀完所有的家暴者之前，我更喜欢默默保护我的小战。”

“所以，是你杀了肖战的父亲和丈夫……？”

“那两个混蛋本就该死！”刚才还是一副冷漠模样的肖洒猛地爆发了，双手剧烈地拍打着扶手，“那个禽兽杀了小战的母亲，又逼着小战嫁给那个死老头！那个死老头他，他天天强迫小战，还把小战的孩子打没了！他们罪有应得！”

赶紧进来几个刑警按住激动的肖洒，老刑警面不改色地做着笔录，“既然你让我他们这么该死，那么说说看，你怎么处置的他们？”

“呵？我凭什么要告诉你？”肖洒翘起二郎腿，又恢复成了之前那副恶劣的态度。

“要是你不配合我们的询问，明天早上肖战看见自己被铐在审讯室里，他得多紧张，多害怕？”老刑警满不在乎地喝了口茶。

“……”肖洒的态度缓和了下来，经历了一番激烈的思想斗争，最终还是极不情愿地道出了实情：

“小战第一次呼唤的时候，我就诞生了。”

“本来我只是小战假想的朋友，一个安慰他的伙伴，随着小战把这些不好的事情都吐露给我知晓，我也渐渐下定了决心要帮助小战。”

“小战不愿意想起这些糟糕的过去，自然也不知道我的存在。但我可以通过共享小战的记忆，了解小战白天发生的事情。”

“只要有人提到家暴，我就会在小战意识薄弱，比如昏迷或者睡眠时觉醒，拿起我的猎枪，猎杀这些可恨的家暴者。”肖洒的语气咬牙切齿，看得出来，他对这些家暴者深恶痛绝。

“小战流产卧床的时候，我趁着他昏迷时杀了那个死老头，放了一把火。本想毁尸灭迹，不想后来身体虚弱体力不支昏倒在了庄园里，被灭火的仆人发现，他们压根没有想过我就是火灾的肇事者，而是误以为我是为了逃命而离开房间。”

“小战白天在医院里醒来，情况比我想的好，他什么也不知道，还分得一大笔遗产，得以去音乐学院深造，实现他多年的梦想。”

“但这事不能这么算了，那个不配做小战父亲，打死小战母亲的禽兽，他怎么能逍遥法外呢？”

“于是我有意回到了家中，拿小战母亲的死威胁那个禽兽，果然，那个禽兽不敢声张，更不敢报警。”

“我故意和他争执，挑起他和我动手，趁着他的破绽推了他一把，这个禽兽倒下时头正好磕在一处桌角上，就这么死了。”

“那一刻，我的心里是解脱的——祸害小战的两个男人终于死了，我终于可以和小战幸福快乐地生活在一起了，他就是我，我就是他。”

“后来我在小战刷抖音时意外看见了贾昀揭发他妻子，也就是甄小妹家暴的视频，碰巧，她跟小战搭乘同一班车前往蝴蝶谷，我在跟踪她的时候潜入她的包厢，发现了蝴蝶枪王的弹壳和手枪，确认了她蝴蝶枪王的身份，这个婆娘不但家暴，竟然还是小战幼时的青梅竹马甄小妹！”

“我很犹豫，不知道该不该杀她。虽然她家暴，她还喜欢我的小战，可是她已经结婚了，更何况，要是小战知道她就是甄小妹，他得多难过。”

“结果我还没纠结完，她就被人杀了，你们这帮不辨是非的狗官，就把小战抓到这里，关押了整整一周！”

“所以，蝴蝶枪王不是你杀的？”

“当然不是！我怎么舍得让我的小战难过呢？！”

“你以为你这样是在帮肖战吗？现在肖战的通缉令贴得满墙都是，这就是你“以暴制暴”想要的后果？”

“你倒是快意恩仇了，你有没有想过，无辜的肖战要受到你的牵连，因此接受法律的制裁？”

把“灭暴”缉捕归案，一老一少师徒二人又回到这桩“北方慢车谋杀案来。

“不是“灭暴”，那到底是谁杀了蝴蝶枪王呢？”

“再找找看，一定能搜到关键物证。”

果然，在第三次地毯式大搜查中，从贾昀的包间里找到了一枚蝴蝶子弹弹头，经证室，这和蝴蝶枪王头上的枪伤相符合。

夫妻本是同林鸟，这一对怨侣最后相爱相杀，死在了对方手里。

““灭暴”会被判多久的刑呢？”小刑警想起肖战忧郁的模样，有些不忍。

“他这种双重人格，属于精神病的范畴，应该会考虑减轻量刑并且予以治疗。”老刑警叹了口气，“最好的结果就是让肖战忘记这一切不好的事情，重新开始他的人生。没了这些糟糕的记忆，“灭暴”的偏执点也就不会存在，“灭暴”自然也会消失。”

“不过，这样一来，肖战可能就要在精神病院度过余生，因为谁也不知道，洗去记忆之后会对他造成什么伤害，会不会因此引发其他精神疾病，因此只能两害相权取其轻，把他永久隔离起来。”老刑警亦有些动容。

小刑警望着师父，默默地低下头，把这几起案件的资料封存盖章，他默默地许愿，希望以后这个世界再也没有家庭暴力，再也没有因为家暴而走上不归路的“灭暴”和“蝴蝶枪王”……

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这是我自己写的剧情大纲，就放在这当剧情解说了吧。
> 
> 著名竹笛演奏家肖战意外入狱，被指控为肆意行凶杀人的“死亡骑士”灭暴肖洒，罪名是杀害蝴蝶枪王甄鬼（因为甄鬼家暴自己的丈夫贾昀）肖战一脸懵逼表示自己完全不懂，被警察带着眼睁睁看搜出了作案的面具和枪啥的也毫不知情。
> 
> 肖战小时候遭遇父亲家暴，看着父亲打死母亲并被BT父亲强迫童婚给了一个老猥琐合作伙伴。
> 
> 肖父每次打完他都会给他糖，哄骗肖战继续相信未来，然后再被他家暴。
> 
> 肖战被老猥琐娶了之后就关在家里虐待，除了在家做家务唯一的娱乐就是吹笛子，因为他要吹箫♂
> 
> 被蹂躏了很多年的肖战终于有一天被打到流产，忍无可忍杀了自己的丈夫，因为受到刺激滋生第二人格“灭暴”，并在肖战本人不知情的情况下，灭暴杀了肖父，也就是他自己的父亲，并且制造出一场火灾，造成自己下落不明并且很有可能已经死亡的假象。
> 
> 肖战后来自立自强上了一所音乐学院，最后成了著名竹笛演奏家，但他一直不知道还有灭暴这个人格的存在，只要听说关于家庭暴力的事，灭暴就会在夜晚觉醒行凶。
> 
> 灭暴有一个杀害蝴蝶枪王的动机，因为他在保护主人格肖战的过程中逐渐爱上了肖战，不希望别人抢走肖战，而蝴蝶枪王喜欢肖战并且她家暴，灭暴在跟踪蝴蝶枪王时意外发现这个秘密，就给了灭暴足够的杀人动机，肖战也就因此被警方抓到派出所。
> 
> 甄小妹喜欢肖战，在肖战被强行带走之后一直想着他，在看见了报道之后误以为肖战死了，她被继父甄化学带着也一直被家暴，直到一次火车意外事故导致甄化学身亡，甄小妹怕被认出送回甄父那里谎称自己不是甄小妹，之后被人收养后化身蝴蝶枪王专杀家暴，却又家暴自己的丈夫贾昀，后与丈夫离婚，扬言要杀害丈夫的新欢而被丈夫所杀，不过蝴蝶枪王事先买凶杀了丈夫，因此俩都死了。
> 
> 最后从贾昀列车包间找到了杀害蝴蝶枪王的蝴蝶子弹弹头，证明是贾昀杀了蝴蝶枪王，也就是他的前妻，而肖战因为杀害自己的丈夫和父亲而被起诉，最后判决处罚是肖战被送到精神病院永久囚禁并彻底消除记忆，变成一个对自己的身世一无所知的人。（肖战本身的人格和灭暴一同湮灭）
> 
> 这个结局来自一个和外星人交流的女子披露的可能事实，就是说地球是个监狱，所有现在的人都是曾经的外星人洗去所有记忆投放到这里的，每一世都会忘去前一世的所有blabla（反正我是这么理解的）
> 
> 总而言之我有一个朋友想看家暴战战的全过程我满足了她，这就够了。


End file.
